Vielleicht
by Drakea
Summary: Vielleicht ist eine Reihe von One Shots zu den verschiedensten Begebenheiten in den Bücher oder der Fernsehserie. Einige Geschichten/Kapitel werden in dieser Form niemals stattgefunden haben. Andere können vielleicht so geschehen sein.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Vielleicht  
Autor: Drakea  
Serie: Das Lied von Eis und Feuer  
Genre: Fantasy  
Altersfreigabe: ab 12 Jahren  
Kapitel 1 von 8  
Wörter: 936  
Disclaimer: Dies ist nur eine Fanfic, die zum Spaß geschrieben wurde. Alle Rechte an Figuren, Orten und sonstigem bleiben bei Georg R. R. Martin. Mit den Geschichten verdiene ich kein Geld.

* * *

Orientierungslos ging Sansa den menschenleeren Gang innerhalb des Roten Bergfrieds entlang, auf der Suche nach einer Person, die sie nach dem Weg fragen konnte.

Nach der Audienz von König Robert war sie von Septa Mordane getrennt worden, als die alte Frau von einem Strom aus Menschen mitgerissen wurde. Sansa hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass so viele Adlige nach dem Turnier noch in Königsmund geblieben waren und sich die Schiedssprüche ihres Königs anhörten.

Es schien ihr auch, dass sich, in der Zeit während und vor allem nach den Festtagen, die Burg verändert hatte. Normalerweise war es für Sansa kein Problem den Weg zurück zu dem Turm ihres Vaters zu finden, doch sahen die Gänge in den letzten Wochen anders aus. Und an diesen konnte sie sich nicht erinnern.

Dennoch folgte sie ihm weiter. Irgendwohin musste er schließlich führen und bestimmt würde sie bald auf Wachen oder Diener treffen, die wussten wo sie sich befand.

Wie durch eine göttliche Fügung öffnete sich unweit vor ihr eine Tür und ein junger Mann trat auf den Flur. Sansa konnte das Gesicht ihres Retters noch nicht erkennen, da er die Tür schloss, doch ordnete sie sein vollkommenes Aussehen dem Ritter der Blumen zu.

"Seid gegrüßt, Ser Loras", sprach sie ihn an und hoffte, dass er die Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme nicht bemerkte.

"Lady Sansa", erwiderte der junge Tyrell überrascht, fing sich aber gleich wieder und verneigte sich. "Es ist schön Euch zu sehen."

Es erfreute Sansa, dass sich der Ritter an sie erinnerte, obwohl sie sich erst einmal begegnet waren.

"Aber was macht Ihr alleine in diesem Teil des Schlosses? Ganz ohne Begleitung ist es für eine Damen ungewöhnlich sich hier zu zeigen."

Sansa lief rot an, als sie bemerkte, worauf Loras hinaus wollte. Keine Dame spazierte alleine durch eine fremde Burg, wenn sie nicht etwas verheimlichen wollte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort raffte Sansa ihr Kleid und ging mit schnellen, aber immer noch angemessenen Schritten den Flur zurück. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr wusste, woher sie kam, war es ihr weniger peinlich sich erneut zu verirren, als die Anklage des Ritters anzuhören.

"Bitte wartete", rief Ser Loras, rannte ihr hinterher und blieb vor Sansa stehen. Mit reumütigen Augen sah er sie an. "Verzeiht mir, Mylady. Es steht mir nicht zu so etwas zu sagen. Ihr habt Euch verlaufen?"

"Ja", murmelte Sansa und unterdrückte das Verlangen einfach in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie war schließlich eine Dame und ihr gegenüber stand ein gesalbter Ritter.

"Das kann ich verstehen. Am Anfang habe ich mich auch oft verirrt. Die Burg ist viel größer als Rosengarten. Erlaubt Ihr, dass ich Euch zur Wiedergutmachung, zum Turm der Hand bringe?" Einladend hielt er ihr seinen Arm hin.

Zögerlich ergriff ihn Sansa und ging neben dem Ritter der Blumen über den Flur.

"Ich danke Euch", sagte sie, blickte starr auf den Boden und sammelte den Mut, um ihre Frage zu stellen. "Wo befinden wir uns? Wieso hat es Euch überrascht mich hier zu treffen?"

"In diesem Teil der Burg sind die Räumlichkeiten von Lord Renly und Lord Stannis, ihres und meines Gefolges, meine Gemächer und einige Räume anderer Ritter am Hofe. Keine Dame und keiner der Männer Eures Vaters ist hier untergebracht."

Das erklärte ihr, warum Loras Tyrell sofort wusste, dass sie in diesem Flügel falsch war.

"Loras", hallte der Name des jungen Ritters über den Gang und das Paar blieb stehen.

Die Stimme kam Sansa bekannt vor und als sie sich umdrehte, erkannte sie Lord Renly, welcher zu ihnen kam. Sofort vollführte Sansa einen Knicks und auch Loras verbeugte sich vor dem Bruder des Königs.

Seinem Stand ausnutzend, hauchte der Mann Sansa einen Kuss auf den Handrücken, bevor er sich dem jungen Mann neben ihr zuwandte.

"Darf ich fragen, was ihr beide hier ganz alleine treibt?"

"Ich führe Lady Sansa herum, da ihr noch niemand diesen Teil des Roten Bergfrieds gezeigt hat", sprach Loras für sie.

"Dann hoffe ich, dass du unsere Verabredung wahrnimmst, nachdem ihr euren Rundgang beendet habt", antwortete der Lord zuvorkommend und mit schwachem Nachdruck in der Stimme.

"Natürlich."

Zögerlich blickte Sansa von Ser Loras freundlichem Gesicht zu dem von Lord Renly. Ein leises Lächeln lag darin verborgen, wenn sie auch nicht wusste warum. Die Worte des Ritters der Blumen klangen ihn ihren Ohren beinahe frech, wenn man Rang und Namen der beiden Männer betrachtete.

"Wir sehen uns, Lady Sansa." Der Herr von Sturmkap deutete eine Verbeugung an und ging in Richtung seiner Räumlichkeiten davon.

Unbewusst wollte Sansa ihren Arm von Loras Tyrell lösen, doch der junge Mann legte seine Hand auf die ihre.

"Wovor habt Ihr Angst?", fragte er und führte sie wieder den Gang entlang.

"Ihr solltet lieber zu Lord Renly gehen, anstatt Euch um meine Probleme zu sorgen", meinte Sansa, die nicht wollte, dass der Bruder des Königs schlecht von dem Ritter dachte. "Ihr werdet bestimmt Ärger bekommen, solltet Ihr Euch noch mehr verspäten."

Mit einem wohlwollenden Lächeln betrachtete Ser Loras die Nordländerin. "Lasst das nur meine Sorge sein. Lord Renly wird verstehen, dass es die Pflicht eines Ritters ist, einer Dame in Not zu helfen."

Besorgt blickte Sansa ihn weiter an. Seine Worte konnten sie nicht umstimmen.

"Ihr müsst mir glauben. Lord Renly ist ein sehr guter Freund. Er wird mir verzeihen, dass ich ihn habe warten lassen", erklärte ihr Loras und Sansa glaubte einen leichten Rotschimmer auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. "Wenn es Euch beruhigt verspreche ich, dass ich sofort, nachdem wir den Turm der Hand erreicht haben, zu Lord Renly gehen werde. Aber nur, wenn Ihr mir noch einmal Euer hübsches Lächeln schenkt."

Sansa war sich sicher, dass sie diesmal rot wurde, doch musste sie aufgrund der schmeichelnden Worte grinsen.


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Vielleicht  
Autor: Drakea  
Serie: Das Lied von Eis und Feuer  
Genre: Fantasy  
Warnung: OOC  
Altersfreigabe: ab 12 Jahren  
Kapitel 2 von 8  
Wörter: 560  
Disclaimer: Dies ist nur eine Fanfic, die zum Spaß geschrieben wurde. Alle Rechte an Figuren, Orten und sonstigem bleiben bei Georg R. R. Martin. Mit den Geschichten verdiene ich kein Geld.

* * *

Kraftlos saß der Lord über die Eiseninseln auf dem steinernen Boden seiner Halle und versuchte die Ausmaße seiner Revolte zu erfassen. Anstatt die Freiheit seiner Inseln zu erstreiten, hatte er sie an den Rand einer Katastrophe geführt. Tapfere Männer und Frauen waren für ihn und seine Ziele in den Tod gegangen. Genau wie seine beiden ältesten Söhne, als sie ihre Heimat verteidigten. Hätte Balon Graufreud den Preis für seine Rebellion vorher gekannt, hätte er sich lieber den Worten seines Königs gebeugt.

Doch dies war bald nicht mehr wichtig. Robert Baratheon und seine Hand waren in Peik. In einer letzten großen Schlacht hatten sie die Mauern überwunden und seinen Wiederstand gebrochen. Nun würden sie über ihn Gericht sprechen und seinen Kopf verlangen. Nichts anderes würde Balon tun. Doch tat es ihm um seine Familie leid. Seine Frau stand hinter ihm und ihr kleiner Sohn klammerte sich an sie. Er war voller Furcht, da er nicht verstand was vor sich ging.

"Balon Graufreud."

Sein König saß auf dem Thron der Eiseninseln und blickte auf ihn und seine Familie herab. Rechts neben Robert standen seine Hand, Jon Arryn, auf der anderen Seite Eddard Stark, Mitstreiter und guter Freund des Königs.

"Ihr seid des Verrats und der Rebellion gegen Euren König angeklagt. Eure Taten haben viel Trauer und Leid über die Sieben Königslande gebracht, als Ihr versuchtet die Unabhängigkeit für Euch zu erkämpfen. Viele würden Euren Kopf dafür verlangen und die Mauern von Peik damit schmücken. Doch da Ihr auch mutig genug ward Euren Mann zu stehen, gebe ich Euch eine zweite Chance. Ihr und Eure Familie bleibt am Leben. Ihr behaltet all Eure Titel und Ländereien, wenn Ihr mir hier und jetzt erneut die Treue schwört. Solltet Ihr diesen Eid aber noch einmal brechen, werde ich keine Gnade mehr gewähren."

Balon glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Er würde an diesem Tage nicht sterben. Vorsichtig drehte er sich zu seiner Frau um, die ihren gemeinsamen Sohn an sich drückte. Er würde auch ihr Leben retten können.

"Ich kann zwar nicht wiedergutmachen, was ich getan habe. Aber ich erkenne Euch als wahren König der Sieben Königslande an und schwöre Euch, dass ich Euch immer dienen werden." Balon zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide und legte es vor sich auf den Boden. "Mein Schwert ist Euer."

"Sehr gut", sagte Robert Baratheon und klatschte in die Hände. "Dann wäre dies erledigt. Nur noch eines, Graufreud. Meine Berater und ich haben entschieden, dass Euer Sohn, Theon, bei Lord Eddard Stark auf Winterfell aufwachsen wird."

Der Lord der Eiseninseln hörte seine Frau entsetzt keuchen und die Stimme seines Jungen, die fragte warum sie weine.

"Ich werde auf Ihn achten, wie auf meinen eigenen Sohn, Lady Alannys", versprach Eddard Stark. "Er wird zusammen mit meinen Kindern aufwachsen und lernen was die Pflichten eines Lords sind, damit er einmal den Thron von Peik besteigen kann."

Der Herr von Winterfell stieg die Treppe hinunter und schritt auf die Frau zu.

Zögerlich küsste sie das Haar ihres Sohns und ließ ihn los. Fragend sah Theon von seiner Mutter zu seinem Vater.

"Mein Junge", flüsterte Balon und griff nach der Hand seines Kindes. "Mache mir keine Schande. Du bist ein Graufreud. Vergiss das niemals."

"Komm mit mir", sagte Eddard und hielt seinem Mündel eine Hand hin.

Mit dem Zuspruch seiner Mutter, nahm Theon die Hand und verließ zusammen mit dem Lord die Halle.


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: Vielleicht  
Autor: Drakea  
Serie: Das Lied von Eis und Feuer  
Genre: Fantasy  
Altersfreigabe: ab 16 Jahren  
Kapitel 3 von 8  
Wörter: 415  
Disclaimer: Dies ist nur eine Fanfic, die zum Spaß geschrieben wurde. Alle Rechte an Figuren, Orten und sonstigem bleiben bei Georg R. R. Martin. Mit den Geschichten verdiene ich kein Geld.

* * *

Ohne Vorwarnung schlug das Hackbeil das erste Mal auf das Holzbrett und entzweite den ersten Finger von Kapitän Davos. Drei weitere Male ließ Stannis Baratheon das Metzgerswerkzeug hinabsausen und bestrafte den Schmuggler für sein jahrelanges Treiben.

Ohne Regung im Gesicht vollzog der Lord von Sturmkap seinen Urteilsspruch. Er verzog auch keine Miene, als Blut ihn bespritzte und die Knochen unter der scharfen Klinge brachen und splitterten. Nicht einmal der unterdrückte Schrei Davos', als er die vierte Fingerkuppe verlor, veränderte seinen Ausdruck.

Erst als Stannis einen Schritt zurück trat und es schien, als ob er sein blutiges Werk betrachten würde, wich ein kleiner Teil des zur Schau gestellten Grimms. Der Seemann kauerte vor ihm und presste die blutigen Stümpfe seiner Finger an seinen Körper. Mit der anderen Hand sammelte er die abgeschlagenen Glieder ein, nahm sie in die Hand und seine gesunden Finger schlossen sich um sie. Mit aschfahlem Gesicht sah Davos auf und blickte seinen Richter abwartend an.

"Kniet Euch vor mich, Schmuggler", befahl Stannis und hatte das Beil gegen sein Schwert getauscht. Zitternd kam Davos auf die Beine und kniete sich vor dem Lord auf den Boden.

Stannis Baratheon hob sein Schwert und berührte mit der Schwertschneide die Schulter des Mannes. "Hiermit ernenne ich Euch zum Ritter. Erhebt Euch, Ser Davos. Ihr seid nun Herr über Seewert."

"Mylord, ich danke Euch", sprach der eben ernannte Ritter und rappelte sich auf. Freude durchströmte ihn und für den Moment konnte er die Schmerzen in seiner verstümmelten Hand vergessen.

Doch Stannis tat dies nicht. "Maester, kümmert Euch um Ser Davos' Hand. Er soll mir dienen und nicht an Wundbrand oder ähnlichem sterben."

"Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Lord." Cressen schob sich an ein paar Mitgliedern von Stannis Hofstaat vorbei und eilte auf den immer noch blutenden Davos zu. Er umwickelte die verletzte Hand mit einem zuvor präparierten Tuch und führte den ehemaligen Schmuggler aus dem Saal.

Auf dem Weg zu dem Turm des Maesters öffnete Davos seine unversehrte Hand und starrte die vier leblosen Glieder an.

"Warum habt Ihr sie nicht zurück gelassen?", fragte Cressen, dem das Tuen seines Patienten nicht entgangen war. "Ich kann sie Euch nicht wieder annähen. Niemand kann das."

"Sie waren ein geringer Preis", murmelte Davos, "für Ländereien, einen Titel und die Erlassung weiterer Strafen für meine Familie und mich. Diese Finger sind wahre Glücksbringer. Ich werde sie behalten. Maester, könnt Ihr sie konservieren?"

Verdutzt starrte Cressen den Kapitän an. "Natürlich. Ich hätte niemals gedachte, dass jemand seinen abgeschlagenen Fingern so viel Bedeutung beimisst."


	4. Chapter 4

Titel: Vielleicht  
Autor: Drakea  
Serie: Das Lied von Eis und Feuer  
Genre: Fantasy  
Altersfreigabe: ab 12 Jahren  
Kapitel 4 von 8  
Wörter: 213  
Disclaimer: Dies ist nur eine Fanfic, die zum Spaß geschrieben wurde. Alle Rechte an Figuren, Orten und sonstigem bleiben bei Georg R. R. Martin. Mit den Geschichten verdiene ich kein Geld.

* * *

Erschrocken sprang Stannis' Hofstaat auf ihre Füße und blickte ehrfürchtig auf die Rote Frau und Maester Cressen. Der alte Mann lag auf dem Boden, während sein Gesicht rot anlief und seine Augen immer größer wurden.

"Das ist die wahre Macht von R'hllor", verkündete Königin Selyse und eilte an die Seite ihrer Priesterin. "Er hat Sie vor Schaden bewahrt."

An Cressens Seite war Davos getreten. Mit seiner unversehrten Hand griff er nach der seines Vertrauten. Der Griff des Maesters war für seine sonstige Konstitution ungewöhnlich stark. Davos schob dies auf den unerbittlichen Todeskampf, den der Mann ausfocht.

Doch dann wurde seine Hand locker und glitt aus der des Kapitäns. Sofort fühlte Davos Cressens Puls, doch dieser war verschwunden. Sein Kampf verloren.

"Er ist tot", ließ der Zwiebelritter die anderen um den Tisch herum wissen und suchte den Blick seines Lords. Er fragte sich, ob es auf dieser Welt noch Gerechtigkeit gab oder ob diese Frau über den Gesetzen stand, die Stannis schätzte.

"Das geschieht ihm recht", zischte Selyse. "Er hat es darauf angelegt Melisandre zu vergiften."

"Sei still", befahl Stannis seiner Frau und drehte sich zu seinem neuen Maester um. "Maester Pylos, bringen Sie und Davos Cressens Körper auf sein Zimmer. Septon Barre, Ihr begleitet Sie und richtet den Leichnam für die Beerdigung her."


	5. Chapter 5

Titel: Vielleicht  
Autor: Drakea  
Serie: Das Lied von Eis und Feuer  
Genre: Fantasy  
Altersfreigabe: ab 12 Jahren  
Kapitel 5 von 11  
Wörter: 637  
Disclaimer: Dies ist nur eine Fanfic, die zum Spaß geschrieben wurde. Alle Rechte an Figuren, Orten und sonstigem bleiben bei Georg R. R. Martin. Mit den Geschichten verdiene ich kein Geld.

* * *

Erst nachdem sich Tyrion auf dem gepolsterten Sessel bequem hingesetzt hatte, wandte er sich an die beiden Goldröcke, welche die Tür flankierten.

"Lasst mich mit unserem Gast alleine. Ich würde gerne mit ihm unter vier Augen sprechen", befahl die Hand des Königs und wollte die beiden Soldaten mit einem Winken entlassen.

Kurz tauschten die Wachen einen fragenden Blick miteinander aus, bevor einer von ihnen vortrat und ihre Bedenken zum Ausdruck brachte. "Mylord, seid Ihr sicher? Der Mann ist gefährlich. Er hat einen der unseren getötet, als er sich Zugang zu der Stadt beschafft hat."

"Und weiter?", fragte Tyrion und trommelte ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern auf der Lehne. "Ihr habt ihn gefesselt. Wollt Ihr mir sagen, Ihr habt bei Eurer Arbeit geschlampt und er kann sich wie ein Aal aus den Seilen winden?"

Angst und Entrüstung huschten über das Gesicht des Soldaten. "Die Seile werden halten. Wir werden vor der Tür warten, falls Ihr uns braucht, Mylord."

Nach einer steifen Verbeugung verließen die beiden Goldröcke den Raum.

Als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, richtete Tyrion seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Mann vor ihm.

An die Lehne und Stuhlbeine war eine unscheinbare Gestallt gefesselt, die es vollbracht hatte den vielen Wachen, welche um die Burg verteilt waren, zu entgehen. Er war ausgesandt worden, um König Joffrey zu meucheln, doch die Königsgarde hatte ihn gefasst, bevor er seinen Auftrag ausführen konnte.

"Wisst Ihr", sprach Tyrion im Plauderton, "man könnte es als Schande betrachten, dass Euer Plan, den König zu ermorden, schief gegangen ist. Für viele Bürger der Königslande wäre es ein Segen gewesen, wenn Joffrey die Nacht nicht überlebt hätte. Doch leider musstet Ihr seiner Garde in die Arme laufen."

Die Pause, welche Tyrion aufkommen ließ, transportierte ihre eigene Botschaft und es schien, dass der Mann sie verstand, da er selbst das Wort ergriff. "Macht Ihr Euch über mich lustig, Lennister? Seit wann stehen wir auf derselben Seite? Ihr könnt unmöglich den Tod Eures Neffen wünschen. Er hat Euch ein weiches Bett im Turm der Hand geschenkt und lässt Euch auch nicht am Hungertuch nagen."

Die dunklen Augen des Attentäters funkelten den Mann des Königs herausfordernd an.

"Habe ich das jemals behauptet?" Tyrions Blick war mindestens genauso intensiv. "Dass Joffreys Unterjochung und die skrupellosen Methoden meiner Schwester nicht gut für das Volk sind, weiß jeder. Ich wollte nur ausdrücken, dass Ihr ein Held sein könntet, wäret Ihr nicht geschnappt worden, Assassine. Jetzt werdet Ihr als unscheinbare Gestallt auf einem Eisenspieß enden. Aber da Ihr nur das Beste für die Menschen in den Königslanden im Sinn hattet, gebe ich Euch eine Chance, wenigstens Eurer Familie eine letzte Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Wer ist Euer Auftraggeber?"

Für Sekunden schloss der Mann seine Augen, als ob er über den Vorschlag nachdenken würde.

"Nein", entschied der Attentäter und öffnete seine Augen wieder. "Helft mir mein Ziel zu erreichen und macht Euch selbst zum König auf dem Eisernen Thorn. Wenn die Stimmen in der Gosse Recht haben, wäret Ihr ein sehr viel besserer König. Schon jetzt setzt Ihr Euch für Joffreys Volk ein, anstatt es mit den anderen Lords auszubeuten. Helft uns und wir werden Euch helfen."

"Verrat?", lachte Tyrion. "Niemals wird mein hoher Vater es zulassen, dass ich öffentlich meine Hand gegen einen anderen Lennister erhebe. Sonst bringt er mich mit seinen eigenen Händen um. Entweder verratet Ihr mir Euer Geheimnis oder Ihr seid vor dem Morgengrauen tot."

"Lieber sterbe ich, als Euch dies zu erzählen, Gnom. Mein Auftraggeber schickt andere, die geschickter sind als ich."

"Dann werden auch diese eine Verabredung mit Ser Ilyn Payn haben", versprach Tyrion mit einem bösen Grinsen im Gesicht, als er vom Stuhl sprang. Selbstbewusst stellte er sich vor den Gefangenen, der ungerührt auf die Hand des Königs herab blickte. "Ihr seid alles Narren, wenn ihr denkt, ihr könntet euch Joffrey einfach so vom Hals schaffen."


End file.
